The present invention relates to the distribution of utilities in open office plans and the like, and in particular to a utility post for use in combination with a prefabricated floor construction.
Open office plans are increasingly being outfitted with reconfigurable office utility distribution systems. The need for readily reconfigurable utility distribution systems in modern offices is the result of the more complicated and sophisticated utilities now required by office users. Such utilities include communications, computers, and other types of data processors, electronic displays, as well as lighting, electrical power, HVAC and the like. Such utility distribution is now widely being provided through raised floor structures, wherein the raised floor structures include routing features for these utilities. Because of the sensitive nature of some of the utility conduits, such as those carrying data and communications information, they must also be routed separately from the more standard utilities such as electrical power and lighting.
While the routing of such utilities and the distribution thereof to the office workers and users has been primarily through powerways within moveable office paneling, the increasingly sophisticated nature of the office needs requires further innovations for the distribution of those utilities in open office areas. Specifically, the distribution of office utilities has evolved beyond merely the hard wiring of various utility conduits to specific office areas and now includes the integration of electronic equipment to further facilitate such distribution. There is a need to provide mountings and housings for this equipment, which are both readily accessible within the open office environment and capable of being readily reconfigurable with the changeable office layout to accommodate new organizations and project teams as those changes are desired.